Unknown connections
by Etch I Ropy
Summary: 6 years ago little Haru was adopted and moved to Tokyo. He comes back to where he was born and he meets Shizuku, finds out that she is the sister to a girl he sees around Tokyo. He ends up offering her a chance to move in with him. Find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Shizuku possible OOC.

**Visiting Hokkaido**

"Shi-chan?" I asked hoping for a response. I lifted my head from my pillow, so I could see if Shizuku was still home. *grunt* I threw my head down in disappointment.

I guess it would be easier if I started from the day Shizuku Sakurai came with me to live (temporarily) in Tokyo.

**Flashback**

I was visiting Hokkaido because I grew up there until I was seven. I'm thirteen, have brown, shaggy, short hair, single, and oh ya, board. I was somewhat an orphan. I had this really rich family paying for me to live in an apartment in Tokyo.

Hey, even the awesome Tokyo can get boring. Anyway, the families name was Kamiyama. I'd never met them in person, but if they were paying for me to live in Tokyo, Japan, then I guess they aren't that bad. By the way my names Haru.

I knew it was a small place, but when I got there it was smaller then I remembered. About seven houses, two stores, and a gas station.

"Thanks." I said getting off of the bus.

My dark blue eyes gazed across the small village covered in snow. Seeing it brought back good and bad memories. Good memories being my old friends, warm home with a loving mother, and great food. Bad memories being people bulling my friends, being poor, and of course, my mothers death.

As I started walking to my old house, I saw a girl sitting next to the gas station with her arms crossed trying to warm up. _'Seeing my old house can wait.'_ I thought. When I got close to her she looked up at me and followed me with her eyes. When I sat by her she scooted away. My skiing pants made it to where I couldn't feel the cold ice I was sitting on. I looked at her and smiled, but she kept the same serious face and I stopped smiling. Her light eyes told me she was sad, but her face told me she was also mad.

Looking up at the sky I asked, "What's wrong?"

Right as I said that she stood up and started to walk off, but I got up and went after her. "Go away whoever you are." She said not turning around.

She looked familiar and I wanted to figure out why. "Why are you-" Right then I got hit right in the face with a snowball. "Ow." I said shaking it off.

"Sorry." I heard off in the distance.

"Why are you sad?" I asked before I could get hit with another snowball.

That stopped her dead in her tracks. "H-how did you know I'm sad?"

"It was easy. I looked into your eyes. So why are you sad?" I asked.

She raised her arms and threw them down. "Its stupid, you will think I'm stupid."

"Please, I think I'm stupid. If what you did makes me feel smart, then I'll buy you some hot chocolate."

She turned around and for a time I thought she was someone else, but then I saw she wasn't who she looked like. Her blue hoodie had fur at its rim covering her black hair. I couldn't really see her so I walked up to her and pulled her hoodie down to her shoulders. I was a bit taller then her, but I knew I was her age. Stepping back a little to see her better. I could tell that for a little she was about to pull her hood back over her head, but something stopped her. Like this I saw her hair become long silky black and shined in the light. Also I saw her cream colored eyes stare into mine.

A smile came back to my face. "You shouldn't hide your beauty from the searching world."

"Who are you?"

"Ah, ah, ah," I said in a way of saying no, "answer my question first."

"Oh, ya. I accidentally locked myself out of my house and my parents don't get home for another hour." She said sadly.

"Is that all? I'm Haru." I said answering her question.

"Huh?"

"You asked 'Who are you' and I said 'I'm Haru.'" I said.

"Oh, ya. And what did you mean 'Is that all?'"

"Where do you live?"

She pointed to a house directly across from the buss station. I started walking towards it. "You need a key."

"_You_ need a key, I don't."

When I got to the house I put my foot above the door knob and kicked. After pulling my foot out I put my arm in and unlocked it. I heard the girl from earlier come up behind me and say, "How could you just do that?"

I opened the door and asked, "Got any wood?"

"No, but there's some at the old house."

I turned around. "Where's the old house?


	2. Chapter 2

**Meet the parents**

I opened the door and asked, "Got any wood?"

"No, but there's some at the old house."

I turned toward her. "Where's the old house?"

She pointed down the snow covered road. "No one goes that way, because it's about a ten minute walk."

I started running that way without anymore questions.

Within five minuets I was at my old house, well what was left of it. It had been torn apart with pieces of wood left lying around. There were still signs of garage sales and other things there. There were still some signs that there was a fire under the snow.

I felt my legs about to fall under me, but before that I heard the crunch of the snow behind me.

"Do you know the story of this place?"

I let out a painful laugh and said, "Know it? I lived it."

I heard her gasp and there was nothing but silence for a while.

After getting my senses back, I walked over to the wood and grabbed a few pieces. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I said I'm going to fix your door and I am."

"You never said that."

"I didn't?" I looked at her and she shook her head. "Huh, thought I did."

After five minuets of walking together I asked, "What's your name?"

For a little she didn't answer, but she said, "Shizuku Sakurai… How long has it been?"

"How long has what been?"

"How long has it been since the accident?"

"Six almost seven years now."

The rest of the way was calm except for the sound of kids having snowball fights. When we got to her house she went inside, and after a little brought back a hammer and a few nails. I got to work immediately.

"It isn't a professional job, but it'll keep the cold air out." I said standing outside.

"It's okay." She said standing in the door way. For a little we just stood there staring at each other, until she finally asked, "Do you want to come in."

I smiled and said, "Ya, that would be nice."

Walking in, I took off my converse shoes and heavy dark green coat, reveling a black shirt with quotes from famous people.

It looked like she was about to say something, but she didn't. When she showed me the dining room she said, "I'm going to go change."

"K." I sat down and pulled some of the table blanket over me.

'_Ah, so warm.' _I thought. In about a minute she came down in what looked like pajamas.

Looking at her I opened my mouth about to say something, but she said, "My parents should be coming home anytime soon."

"Okay. Um-" I didn't know what I was about to sat, so I was glad to hear the door opening.

"Well I just think she…" Shizukus mom stopped when she saw me sitting at the table.

Fighting to get out of the blanket, I finally stood up, bowed in respect, and said "Sorry for the door."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Mom." Shizuku said and waited for her mother to look at her. "He's one of my friends."

I looked at her. _'She called me her friend? I thought you had to know people longer to actually call them your friend. Unless…is she defending me?'_

"And what's his name?"

I was about to say my name when I noticed that her father hadn't said a word. So I got distracted. "Um…Haru." Shizuku finally said.

Her mom obviously didn't believe her. "Uh huh. And, uh, where's Haru from?"

"Um," She looked at me in need of help. So I mouthed the word 'Tokyo'. "Tokyo." She said in relief.

"City boy, huh?" Her mom said looking at me and then her again. "That doesn't have anything to do with your sisters in Tokyo, does it?"

Shizuku was about to say something, but my thoughts ran out of my mouth. "You have sister in Tokyo?" I asked totally out of line.

Everyone looked at me, but Mrs. Sakurai said, "So much for a friend." Shizuku was about to say something, but, again, she didn't get a chance to. "No. Little miss your grounded. And-"

I didn't want her to get blamed for me dragging her into what I did. "Its my fault."

Everyone stopped. "What was that?" Mr. Sakurai asked.

"Its my fault." I repeated. "I saw her alone by the gas station and bothered her. I kicked the hole in the door, but fixed it with the wood from the old house. I said yes to coming inside when I didn't even know her parents…Its my fault."

Everyone was stunned by my second outburst, but Mrs. Sakurai finally asked, "So you two never met before today?"

"No." Me and Shizuku said in unison then looked at each other.

"Why did you kick a hole in the door?"

"Shizuku locked herself out-"

"And you two weren't coming home for another hour." Shizuku finished.

"Why…Why did you fix the door?"

"I broke it, so I fixed it."

Then Mr. Sakurai asked, "Did you do anything besides that and entering the house?"

"No." Shizuku and I said in unison again.

Mr. and Mrs. Sakurai looked at each other and me and Shizuku looked at each other to.

After they talked it over Mrs. Sakurai said, "Very well, who wants dinner?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Dinner talk**

After they talked it over Mrs. Sakurai said, "Very well, who wants dinner?"

From hearing those words my arm flew up, same as Shizukus.

"Okay, who wants to help?" My arm slowly went down, but Shizukus stayed there. "Good I need to talk to you Shizuku."

"As do I, to you, Mr. …what was it?" Mr. Sakurai asked.

"Hm? Oh, Haru." I said.

"No," He said after the girls went into the kitchen, "your last name."

I sat there trying to think, but I ended up saying, "I, I don't know."

He laughed and said, "Come on," He looked at me and saw my face. "How do you not know?"

I cleared my throat and asked, "Do you ever remember a newspaper saying something about a, a death or fire or I don't know, something like that?"

"Hm…" he thought about it for a minute before saying, "Six years ago, yes. Why?"

"'The young boy was rescued from the fire that occurred last night, although it has been confirmed that the mother is dead.'" I said remembering the newspaper.

"How do you remember…?" His eyes softened, "I'm so sorry… I worked with your mother. She was a good woman."

"Thank you." I had nothing else to say, but when Shizuku and her mother came in with food we all cheered.

I guess to separate us, Mr. and Mrs. Sakurai sat across from each other leaving Shizuku and I to sit across from each other as well.

At dinner they talked with each other leaving me out except for every now and then. I would always look at who was talking.

At the end Shizuku asked me, "Have you ever seen one of my sisters? I know it's a big place and all but…"

She didn't finish what she was saying, so I said, "I think so. When I first saw you, you looked like someone else, so maybe."

"She was probably walking around with a girl with brownish long hair. Maybe calling her Yuki-chan."

I was about to say something, but I saw that her parents were looking at her funny. "'Yuki-chan'?" Her mother asked.

"Oops." Shizuku said quietly.

"Since when is it Yuki-chan?"

I wanted to get her off of the unwanted spotlight. "Ya, she looks just like you, but older."

It seamed to have worked to, because her dad asked, "Have you ever talked to them?"

"No, but I see them quite often."

Shizuku smiled. "You should talk to them sometime."

"I will next time I see them."

After dinner I cleaned the dirty dishes, even the ones we didn't use, and was about to leave when I remembered I didn't have anywhere to go.

"Nowhere?" Mrs. Sakurai asked after I told them.

"No." I said. "Guess I didn't think that far. Ha, ha."

Shizuku came from downstairs after brushing her teeth. "So, where are you staying?"

"Um, nowhere so far." I said.

"You can stay here!" She said sounding like she was a little scared.

"Um, honey," Mr. Sakurai said, "you can't just go around asking people if they want to sleep at our house."

"Come to think of it, I didn't even bring a sleeping bag. Or a pillow. I wasn't thinking much, was I?" I said to myself.

"But…," Shizuku looked sadder then when I first saw her, "he's not a stranger."

"Now, dear," Mrs. Sakurai said to her husband, "he has nowhere else to go and he fixed the door-"

"That he broke." He said.

"Yes, but he also washed the dishes by himself." She said arguing.

"Ugh," Seeing how pointless it was to argue with his wife Mr. Sakurai said, "Okay, but just tonight."

"Yes." Said Shizuku, but only I heard her.

"Thank you." Mrs. Sakurai and I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Late night talks**

'_Brush, brush, brush, brushing everywhere. God I have weird thoughts!' _I thought as I was brushing my teeth. *spit*

'_Why is Shizuku being so nice to me? And why does it still look like I've seen her before? Even after us settling this at dinner,' _I thought as I walked to the guest room. _'she does look like her sister, but-oh well, I should get some sleep.' _

I walked into the room and saw a bed roll, a pillow, and a cup of water. After getting into the bed roll, I soon heard footsteps coming towards the room I was in. I focused my eyes to the door and soon enough Shizuku came in.

"Shiz-" I said in my normal talking voice.

"Shh," She said with a finger to her lips, "my parents are sleeping."

I propped myself up on my elbows. "What are you doing?" I asked quietly.

"You said you lived in Tokyo, right?" She asked walking slowly towards me.

"Ya, why?" I asked laying myself against the wall.

"And you know my sisters go to a school in Tokyo." She said getting closer.

"Ya. An art school right?"

"Ya. I have something to tell you." She said sitting next to me. "I don't like being apart from my sisters."

"And with them living in Tokyo that must be hard on you, huh?"

I saw tears starting to form in her eyes. "Ya, it is." She sounded like she was about to cry to.

I started tossing around ideas in my head until I came up with one. "Hey, my apartment allows two people to live there, but there's only one…bed." I said starting excited, but ending disappointed.

She looked at me with a confused look. "So, what's wrong with that?" She asked very quietly.

I put one arm around her and said, "Nothing, but your parents might think different… I don't know, but I'll bring it up during breakfast. Okay?"

"Okay." She got up and walked away saying, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said getting back in the bed roll.

Later that night I woke up thirsty, so I got up and went to get the cup of water that I had seen earlier. When I walked over to the table that it was on, it wasn't there.

'_Guess I have to go down and get some water.'_ I thought. So I went down stairs falling over my bag. When I got to the kitchen the moon shown just so that I could see the clock.

**2:42 a.m.**

I'd been asleep for four and a half hours. Upon filling a cup of water, I heard Shizukus parents' door open.

"What are you doing up so late?" Mrs. Sakurai asked me.

"Um, I woke up because I was thirsty and my cup of water wasn't in the guest room."

She stepped into the light and she looked a little mad. "Oh, is that all?"

"Ya-yes, I mean. Why?"

"Oh, no reason really, but now that you mention it, I have a question, if you don't mind."

"Okay, what is it?"

"How 'pure' do you think you are?"

The question was so odd I had to make sure I heard it right. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"You heard me, how 'pure' do you think you are?"

"Um… pretty pure, I guess."

"Okay, when do you plan on having sex?"

*choughs* "W-what?"

"Sex. At what age do you plan on having sex?"

"Um, not until I'm married, at least."

"Oh, really?" She started walking around me, at least two arm lengths away. "Because I overheard you talking to my little Shizuku last night."

'_Busted!' _I thought.

"And it sounded like you really wanted to be in bed with her."

"N-no, I-I-I um…"

"Do you not have something to say?"

I took a little to calm down and have a little bit of water then said, "I do. Shizuku wants to go to Tokyo so she can be with her sisters, but since you don't have enough money she hasn't asked. Please, for the daughter you love so much, give her this chance to have what she wants and let her go to Tokyo."

"Hm…we'll talk about this at breakfast."

"I plan on it."

"Oh well, goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said and went back up stairs.

Going back to sleep I thought, _'What did I just get myself into?'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Leaving is the hardest part**

When I woke up I heard Shizuku saying, "Haru-chaan. Wake up, Haru-chan." While shaking me.

"Uh, what?" I asked.

"You said you were going to tell them at breakfast, Haru-chan, but to do that you have to be awake! Wake up Haru-chaan!"

"I'm waking, I'm waking." I got up and through on my other pair of clothes, a quotful shirt and another pair of skiing pants.

Going down stairs I saw suitcases, Shizukus suitcases, already packed and by the door.

'_Maybe they haven't seen them yet…who am I kidding?'_ I thought.

Walking into the dining room I saw Mr. Sakurai sitting by the table with puffy red eyes. He already knew. Since Shizuku was coming with me, I decided not to sit by him from fear of being strangled.

I slightly raised my hand and cheerfully said, "Hi." He looked up, but with an evil look. My hand fell down and I started feeling uncomfortable. But I didn't have to deal with that feeling for long, because Shizuku and Mrs. Sakurai came in with breakfast.

After five minutes of silenced eating I said, "So, both of you know Shizuku wants to go to Tokyo, but not necessarily with me, right?"

No one answered. "Okay then. Th-"

"Save it, city boy," Mr. Sakurai said. "We already know there's only one bed." He put his elbow on the table and pointed toward me. "Now, I only have one question for you."

"What is it?"

"Where do you live in Tokyo?"

I took a little to think about that. I finally said, "Close to Shizukus sisters' school."

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"One day I over heard them say the name of the street the schools on."

"Okay. Where were-"

"Dad!" Shizuku shouted.

"What?"

"Don't ask every question that comes to your mind. You knew I would eventually leave, but this way I come back, so please."

"Shizuku," I said, "I somewhat know what your dad feels. Of what I can remember, **leaving is the hardest part. **That was for me. It must be letting go that's the hardest part for the adult."

The rest of breakfast was quiet. When it was over Shizuku took a shower, brushed her hair, and all that. Finally time came for us to leave and get on the bus.

Seeing us off Mr. Sakurai said, "If anything happens to her, its on you."

"Yes, sir." Since I only had one bag that was mine, I carried two of Shizukus bags and she carried the other three.

Getting on the bus the bus driver recognized me from the day before and said, "Hello again. And who's this? Are you stealing her from her family?"

"Hi. This is Shizuku Sakurai and she wanted to come with me back to Tokyo." I chose a seat in the front so I could talk to the bus driver for a while.

Only about twenty minutes into the drive we ran out of things to talk about. Soon Shizuku said she didn't get much sleep last night from thinking about the trip. And not long after that she fell asleep on my shoulder. I was about to do the same when the bus driver said airport five minutes away.

When we got there I woke her up and we went to the terminal, but she stopped before we got in line.

"What's wrong Shizuku?"

"Remember what you said about leaving being the hardest part?"

"Ya."

I saw tears forming in her eyes again. "Well I'm starting to feel it."

"Shi-"

Before I could ask, she started crying. "**Leaving is the hardest part!**" She said in between sobs.

I put the bags down, walked over to her, and hugged her.


	6. Chapter 6

**The flight**

Before I could ask, she started crying. "Leaving is the hardest part!" She said in between sobs.

I put the bags down, walked over to her, and hugged her.

"Come on, lets get our tickets."

**Two minutes later**

"What do you mean 'No money'?" I asked infuriated.

"Um, no money means no money. Sorry." Said the ticket lady.

"No money my," I grabbed out my phone, "I'll be back, keep those tickets right there."

I walked a little away from her and called a friend. "Hello?"

"Hello?" Said a familiar voice.

"Hey, Ms. Kamiyama?"

"Yes?"

"I need money for two tickets on the plane to Tokyo, please."

"Kay, wait five minutes."

"Thank you so much."

After one of those minutes Ms. Kamiyama asked, "So, _two_ tickets, huh? Who's the second for? A girl? Is she cute?"

I laughed, "Ms. Kamiyama, what happened to Kanade?"

Shizuku walked up behind me listening to our conversation. "Not for me, for you." Its like I could feel her evil smile through the phone. "How is she?"

"Ka-Kamiyama-san! I don't know what you mean by that!"

"Of course you do. You just wont admit it in public. Okay you can get your tickets now."

"Again, thank you." And I hung up the phone.

On the plane Shizuku finally asked, "Who were you talking to on the phone?"

"Hm? Oh, Kamiyama-san. She's the daughter of the man that adopted me."

"Oh, I see," She had gotten a window seat in first class, and she looked out it to avoid showing her emotions, "so who's Kanade?"

"Um, something about Kamiyama-san is, is that she…well she's a lesbian."

I didn't get a reaction that I thought I would've. Instead I almost seemed to relive Shizuku.

"Kamiyama…that name sounds familiar. Why?" She asked turning towards me.

"Please fasten your seatbelts." Said the flight attendant.

"Oh, sorry." I did what she said and so did Shizuku.

"I don't know, but we'll find out later."

"What do you mean?"

"Kamiyama-san is going to visit for the first time tomorrow."

"Oh, cool." She said. "So, what are we going to do about the bed problem?"

"I'll think of something." She didn't look too satisfied about the answer, but I didn't know what else I could say.

"What should we do after we get our stuff in your apartment?" She asked after we took off.

"What will you want to do?" I asked.

She didn't respond for a while, but said very quietly, "Be with you."

I didn't think she wanted me to her what she said, so I didn't say anything. For an hour we were quiet and I thought Shizuku had gone to sleep, but she said, "Japan is beautiful from up here."

I got to where I could see what she was seeing and said, "Ya. I see it often, but I never think of its beauty."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you think of its beauty?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm always thinking of other things."

She looked at me and asked, "Like what?"

I didn't feel comfortable with the question, but I said, "What my life would be like if the fire never started."

She didn't ask another question about the subject. Instead she asked, "Do you know anything about the man that adopted you?"

"Not really besides they run some big company."

"So they're rich?"

"We got first class seats at last minute, what do you think?"

"Oh, right." She said. "Where did you say you lived?"

"Near your sisters' school."

"Oh ya." She put her head on my shoulder and asked, "What kind of music do you listen to?"

I sighed with relief._ 'Finally a question that I can go with.' _I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Music is my life**

**This chapter mostly has music in it, so if you want to take the time to listen to the songs with the lyrics go ahead. The bands name will be in dialog after the lyrics. It will also be quite long. You can skip this chapter if you want.**

"Oh ya." She put her head on my shoulder and asked, "What kind of music do you listen to?"

'_Finally a question that I can go with.' _I thought.

"All kinds." I started going through my pockets looking for my mp3. When I pulled it out I held out an ear bud for her to put in her ear. "I mostly like American music, so you might not like it."

"Is it translated?" She asked putting it in her ear.

"Ya, otherwise I wouldn't be able to understand it one bit."

**"There For You"**

Sometimes I'm a selfish fake  
You're always a true friend  
I don't deserve you  
'Cause I'm not there for you  
please forgive me again

I paused the song, but Shizuku asked, "Why did you stop it?"

"Well, the song's a little slow-"

"I liked it."

"Oh, okay." I said and I started it again.

I wanna be there for you,  
someone you can come to  
runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you,

Swirling shades of blue  
Slow dancing in your eyes  
The sun kisses the earth  
and I hush my urge to cry, cry

I wanna be there for you,  
someone you can come to  
runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you,

'Cause I hear the whispered words  
Within you're masterpiece beautiful  
Speak the unspeakable phrase  
I love you too

I wanna be there for you,  
someone you can come to  
I wanna be there for you,  
Be someone you can come to

Love runs deeper than my bones

I wanna be there for you

By the end of the song Shizuku was holding my arm tightly with her head still on my shoulder. She asked, "Who does that song?"

"A band named 'Flyleaf', do you like them?"

"If their songs sound like that, then ya, I do."

A while later a much different song came on.

**"Lonely Day"**

Such a lonely day  
And it's mine  
The most loneliest day of my life

Such a lonely day  
Should be banned  
It's a day that I can't stand

The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life

Such a lonely day  
Shouldn't exist  
It's a day that I'll never miss  
Such a lonely day  
And it's mine  
The most loneliest day of my life

And if you go, I wanna go with you  
And if you die, I wanna die with you

Take your hand and walk away

The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life  
Life

Such a lonely day  
And it's mine  
It's a day that I'm glad I survived

"What band was that?"

"Um, 'System of a down' I think. But this was one of their 'cleaner' songs."

"Oh, I might not like them as much."

Later a song, that I thought was a little weird to listen to with Shizuku, came on.

**"Breathe You In"**  
Taking hold, breaking in  
The pressures all need to circulate  
Mesmerized and taken in  
Moving slow, so it resonates  
It's time to rest, not to sleep away  
My thoughts alone, try to complicate  
I'll do my best, to seek you out  
And be myself, and not impersonate

_[Chorus:]_  
I tried so hard to not walk away  
And when things don't go my way  
I'll still carry on and on just the same  
I've always been strong  
But can't make this happen  
'Cause I need to breathe, I want to breathe you in  
The fear of becoming  
I'm so tired of running  
'Cause I need to breathe, I want to breath you in  
I want to breathe you in

I'm going in, so cover me  
Your compass will, help me turn the page  
The laughing stock, I'll never be  
Because I won't let them take me

_[Chorus:]_  
I tried so hard to not walk away  
And when things don't go my way  
I'll still carry on and on just the same  
I've always been strong  
But can't make this happen  
'Cause I need to breathe, I want to breathe you in  
The fear of becoming  
I'm so tired of running  
'Cause I need to breathe, I want to breath  
Took awhile to see all the love that's around me  
Through the highs and lows there's a truth that I've known  
And it's you

I've always been strong  
But can't make this happen  
'Cause I need to breathe, I want to breathe you in  
The fear of becoming  
I'm so tired of running  
'Cause I need to breathe, I want to breathe you in  
I want to breathe you in  
I want to breathe you in  
I want to breathe you in  
I want to, I want to  
I want to breathe you in  
I want to breathe you in  
I want to breathe; I want to, I want to  
Wanna breathe  
I want to breathe you in  
I want to breathe you in  
I wanna breathe

"Who were they?"

"'Thousand Foot Krutch' or TFK."

"I like their beat."

Eventually it came to a song that meant a lot to me.

**"Don't go"**

Stop fighting! That's what I scream from my bedroom  
It seems like lately now this is all they do  
Saying things to each other like shut up and I hate you  
But now every word cuts me deep like knives that stab you  
I bury my head under the covers cause I have to  
Drown out just hearing my mother now tell my dad to  
Get out the house I wonder when I'll get the bad news  
I hate it when they scream loud and plus when they shout too  
And I can't stand what I see and I really hate the sound too  
As these tears run down my face until I can't do  
Nothing but hope and pray and try to understand to  
I guess I'm gonna have to wait do whatever I can do  
I lie in bed and shake cause this ain't what I planned to  
Go through plus I'm only six years old too  
And I miss you so much and I just want to hold you  
But on the day you walked out this is what I told you

Chorus  
Oh I miss you so much mommy please don't go

Well you're gone but I see you on the weekends  
But you and dad right now you really ain't speaking  
And when he drops me off I can just feel the tension  
Between you and him but it's something I don't mention  
Sometimes I close my eyes and I just start pretending  
That you're back together and I begin to imagine  
You both pick me up and hold me tight and I'm laughing  
But when I open them up I realized it never happened  
And deep inside my own mind I just feel so sad and  
Most of the times in the night I just wake up crying  
Something ain't right cause at school now I'm fighting  
I wish I was someone else and living some other life and  
I'll never forget the day I think I was just nine when  
Ya told me the news that you two was divorcing  
And I'm a live with you now cause it's the courts orders and  
I said this to my dad just with tears in my eyes that

Chorus  
Oh I miss you so much daddy please don't go

It all changed that year in that one summer  
A new family a stepfather and a little brother  
New neighborhood new school and a new mother  
But how am I gonna make it through now I gots to wonder  
But out of nowhere you appeared right there  
Placed your hands on my face and just brushed away the tears  
Watched it all fade away you just chased away my fears  
Showed me always for all days that you're always here  
You told me no matter what my love will never disappear  
And there's more than enough you demonstrated that you cared  
Ya shed the blood of your son you didn't even spare  
Gave him up for me even though it wasn't even fair  
Ya hung him up on a tree where everybody could stare  
He died so violently naked and just bloody there  
It was all just for me nothing ever could just compare  
I think back in the day that I used to just declare that...

Chorus  
Oh I miss you so much mommy please don't go

Chorus  
Oh I miss you so much daddy please don't go 

"Wh-who was that?" Shizuku asked.

"'KJ-52'…his songs have so much meaning, but people overlook that by his beat."

"That's a shame."

By the time we had landed, we had listened to my entire mp3 music and I figured out a lot about Shizuku.


End file.
